No mercy
by Asmus
Summary: A short story about Earth Alliance's pilot's thoughts during the battle for Porta Panama.


Okay, this story suddenly came up in my head. And since I had nothing to do, I decided to write it. Nothing much, Just a short story about EA's pilot's thoughts, during the battle of Porta Panama. Enjoy. _  
_

* * *

_-Death.-_

_-There can be only death ... No mercy, no mercy for them ... Monsters from space.-_

The pilot tightened his grip around the controls. Controls of the Earth Alliance's new mobile Suit GAT-01 Strike Dagger. Then he saw one of the ZAFT's GINNs in front of him.

One of many.

One of many ... who fought against him and his friends.

One of many ... who killed them ... all of them.

One of many ... who destroyed so much.

One of many ... who laughed at the attempts of Earth Alliance soldiers to destroy them.

One of many ... piloted by Coordinators ... those monsters.

But not today.

The pilot marked his target and fired the Dagger's beam rifle. Green beam hit the Mobile Suit's chest, burning a hole and exploding it. Burning parts fell on the ground.

_-This was my first ... our first.- _Dagger's pilot smiled.

_­_The first of many.

The first of many ... killed by Earth Alliance's Mobile Suit forces.

The first of many ... to feel their anger ... their hate and pain.

_-You don't know, how it feels ... You cannot understand our anger ... our pain.- _The pilot thought and moved his Strike forward. Firing at ZAFT's Mobile Suits.

_-To be humiliated ... to be thought about as an inferior being. They don't know how it feels.- _He thought and destroyed another GINN, landing two shots at its cockpit.

_-They don't know how it feels ... to see your achievements surpassed so easily ... to know that you are nothing more than an old species.- _

_-How could they possibly know how it feels to see a person, much younger than you, doing everything better than you.-_

He saw more GINNs who were engaged by Strike Daggers. Firing their assault machine guns and destroying both Daggers. The pilot saw wrecks of the new Mobile Suits, lying on the ground, burning, black smoke raising up from them, against the skies.

_-They don't know how it feels, to see your home, your land, turned into a battlefield ... To see blood flowing, right before your house. Their homes were safe ... their families were safe. None of them saw the blood and fighting.- _The pilot gritted his teeth and charged towards both Mobile Suits. With the beam rifle blazing, spitting out green beams, towards the enemies. He used the Strike's shield to defend from the bullets, jumping sideways and using the opportunity to finish one of them.

_-Their families were far away from here ... safe in their PLANTs ... far away from this battlefield.- _He saw one of the GINNs, falling down in flames. The pilot fired at the other Mobile Suit, one beam hit it in the right shoulder, destroying it. The other shot hit the right leg, cutting it off, and making the GINN fall down on the ground.

The pilot moved his Dagger closer to the enemy, its pilot was still alive, he knew that. he looked at the grounded Mobile Suit and he felt ... fear. Fear was coming from the enemy, fear of dying.

­_-Now you know, how we feel ... how we feel when one of you kills us ... This is a new day a new page in this war ... now its your turn ... your turn to fear us. We are only the first. you know that more will follow, there will be more of us ... more of our pilots ... Now you have an new enemy to fight ... one who is not afraid of you.- _He moved towards the GINN, putting away the rifle and taking the beam saber.

He stood right next to his foe. The pilot knew that the Coordinator was watching him. ­-_No mercy. No mercy for you, monster.- _And Strike stabbed the GINN. Stabbed its cockpit, and stabbed the pilot.

Then he moved to engage the other enemy mobile Suits. He fired, struck them with his beam saber, blocked their attacks.

He killed many, he showed them no mercy, they deserved none.

Suddenly the battle was interrupted by ZAFT's GUGNIR EMP weapon.

Every Earth Alliances Mobile Suit stopped, their systems knocked out by the blast.

The computers, inside the cockpit flickered and died. The pilot moved the controls, but his Strike Dagger didn't respond. Darkness engulfed him. He looked at his hands, still trembling form the adrenaline in his blood.

He heard one of the GINNs moving towards him. He knew what will happen.

­_­-Will, he show me mercy? Will he allow me to live? ... No, he won't ... I don't deserve any mercy from them ... I didn't show them any ... There is only death for me.-_

The pilot didn't even blink, when Ginn's sword entered Dagger's cockpit, pierced through him, his seat, and came outside, through Dagger's back.

In the end ... there is no life on the battlefield ... there is only death.

* * *


End file.
